Abe Hiroshi
Perfil thumb|260px|Abe Hiroshi *'Nombre:' 阿部寛 (あべ ひろし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Abe Hiroshi *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa-ku, Japón *'Estatura:' 189 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijas *'Agencia:' Moto branch office (茂田オフィス) Sobre Abe Hiroshi Comenzó su carrera como modelo, pero logró hacer la transición a la actuación, convirtiéndose en una de las presencias más visibles regularmente en medios de comunicación japonesas. Su debut como modelo fue en marzo de 1985, ganando "3rd Nonno Boyfriend Champion" de Shueisha (Nonno fue una de las revistas de adolescentes más populares en Japón). Apareció regularmente en la portada de Nonno, y cuando se estrenó la versión "Men's Nonno" , fue el modelo de la portada durante los primeros 43 números. Es conocido también por su altura. Dramas *Mada Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (Fuji TV, 2019) *Shitamachi Rocket 2 (TBS, 2018) *Harukanaru Yama no Yobigoe (NHK, 2018) *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *Sniffer (NHK, 2016) *Shitamachi Rocket (TBS, 2015) *Ichiban Densha ga Hashitta (NHK, 2015) *"Shinzanmono" Kaga Kyoichiro ~Nemuri No Mori~ (TBS, 2014) *Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) *Suteki na Kakushidori ~Kanzen Muketsu no Concierge~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shiawase no Kiiroi Hankachi (NTV, 2011) *Akai Yubi ~ Shinzanmono Kaga Yuichiro Futatabi (TBS, 2011) *Trick Shinsaku Special 2 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Shiroi Haru (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TBS, 2007) *Haruka naru Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Chichi ga Kita Michi (TBS, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho (Fuji TV, 2005) *Trick Shinsaku Special (TV Asahi, 2005) *Dragon Zakura (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Tobosha (TBS, 2004) *At Home Dad (Fuji TV, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku SP (TBS, 2003) *Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003 & 2005) *Egao no Hosoku (TBS, 2003) *Saigo no Bengonin (NTV, 2003) *Musashi (NHK, 2003) *Mayonaka no Ame (TBS, 2002) *My Little Chef (TBS, 2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Trick 2 (TV Asahi, 2002) *Antique (Fuji TV, 2001) *Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) *Mukashi no Otoko (TBS, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Trick (TV Asahi, 2000) *Yasha (TV Asahi, 2000) *Imagine (Fuji TV, 2000) *Renai Kekkon no Rule (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shumatsukon (TBS, 1999) *Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Nemuri Kyoshiro (TV Asahi, 1998) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Happy Mania (Fuji TV, 1998) *Ai Tokidoki Uso (NTV, 1998) *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Narita Rikon (Fuji TV, 1997) Películas *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *The Crimes That Bind (2018) *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Kukai (2018) *Lear on the Shore / Umibe no Ria (2017) *Koisaika Miyamoto (2017) *Shippu Rondo (2016) *After the Storm (2016) *Everest: The Summit of the Gods (2016) *Snow On The Blades (2014) *Cape Nostalgia / Fushigina Misaki no Monogatari (2014) *Thermae Romae II (2014) *Trick The Movie: Last Stage / Torikku Gekijoban Rasto Suteji (2014) *Before The Vigil / Tsuya no Yoru (2013) *Memories Corner (2013) *Karasu no Oyayubi (2012) *Thermae Romae (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Admiral Yamamoto / Rengou Kantai Shireichoukan Yamamoto Isoroku (2011) *A Ghost of a Chance / Suteki na Kanashibari (2011) *Cheers From Heaven / Tengoku Kara no Yell (2011) *Bokutachi wa Sekai wo Kaeru Koto ga Dekinai. But, we wanna build a school in Cambodia. (2011) *I Wish / Kiseki (2011) *Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *Trick The Movie: Psychic Battle Royale (2010) *The Triumphant General Rouge (2009) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) *Hokuto no Ken - Kenshiro Densetsu (2008) *The Blue Bird / Aoi Tori (2008) *Still Walking / Aruitemo aruitemo (2008) *Chocolate (2008) *The Glorious Team Batista / Team Batista no Eiko (2008) *Hero (2007) *Taitei no Ken (2007) voz de Kenshiro *Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust (2007) *Happily Ever After / Jigyaku no uta (2007) *The Shadow Spirit / Mouryou no hako (2007) *The Suicide Song / Densen uta (2007) *Adiantum Blue (2006) *The Ode to Joy / Bart no Gakuen (2006) *Hokuto no Ken (2006) voz *Trick: The Movie 2 (2006) *Forbidden Siren Sairen (2006) *Kidan (2005) *Ubume no Natsu (2005) *Tetsujin 28-go (2005) *The Man Behind the Scissors / Hasami Otoko (2005) *Survive Style +5 as Tiger Aoyama (Toho, 2004) *Hasami Otoko (2004) *My Lover is a Sniper: The Movie (2004) *Hana and Alice (2004) *Amemasu no Kawa / Hotel Venus (2004) *Director Infection / Kantoku kansen (2003) *Trick: The Movie (2002) *Platonic Sex (Toho, 2001) *RUSH! (2001) *Gore from Outer Space Chi wo su uchu (2001) *Crazy Lips Hakkyousuru kuchibiru (2000) *Tokyo Raiders (HK, 2000) *Godzilla Millenium Gojira ni-sen mireniamu (1999) *French Dressing (1998) *Moon Over Tao: Makaraga / Tao no tsuki (1997) *Godzilla 2000: Millennium (Toho, 1999) *30 (1997) *Hotel Rose (1996) *After the Wind Has Gone / Kaze no katami (1996) *Hito de nashi no koi (1995) *Sanctuary: The Movie (1995) *Orochi the Eight-Headed Dragon / Yamato Takeru (1994) *The Mystery of Rampo / RAMPO (1994) *Yamato Takeru (Toho, 1994) *Kyouju Luger P08 (1994) *Osaka Gokudo Senso: Shinoidare (1994) *Kujakuoh: Legend of Ashura (Toho, 1990) *Yawara! as Kosaku Matsuda (Toho, 1989) *Haikarasan ga Toru (TOEI, 1987) Reconocimientos *'2015 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor en Shitamachi Rocket *'2013 36th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor en Thermae Romae *'2012 55th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actor en Thermae Romae *'2009 61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor en Shiroi Haru *'2006 50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor en Kekkon Dekinai Otoko *'2005 46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor en Dragon Zakura *'2004 42th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto en Tobosha *'2001 30th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto en Dekichatta Kekkon Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Chuo University (Facultad de Ciencia y Tecnología del Departamento de Ingeniería Eléctrica) **Hakusan High School **Matsumoto Junior High School **Mitsuzawa Elementary School *'Aficiones:''' Tenis y artes marciales. *Trabajó como modelo para non-no y MEN'S NON-NO. *Respeta al fallecido actor, Ōtaki Hideji. *En noviembre de 2007, en una conferencia de prensa, anunció su matrimonio con una joven oficinista. *En 2008 Abe Hiroshi se casó con su esposa, que es 15 años más joven que él. *El 23 de junio de 2011, nació su primer hijo. *El 1 de noviembre de 2012, nació su segundo hijo. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Abe Hiroshi.jpg Abe Hiroshi 2.jpg Abe Hiroshi 3.jpg Abe Hiroshi 4.jpg Abe Hiroshi 5.jpg Abe Hiroshi 6.jpg Abe Hiroshi 7.jpg Abe Hiroshi 8.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo